User blog:CoolCoreyCat13/What The Blonde Thinks Of Raura :)
Hey guys. :) This is my very first Raura shipper. If your not a Raura shipper, please read anyway, cause Maia will be in this story! :D This story is about what Ross thinks of Raura.. like his opinions on it. :D This is my first Raura story so don't judge me... XD Chapter 1: Ross's POV: 'Like Damn You Could Be The One...' The music blasted through my IPhone. I picked up the phone, skimming ITunes. I couldn't wait till my R5Family got to buy the song on ITunes. Oh yeah. Who is playing the song? My band and I R5. We formed our band back in 2009 but we weren't really known that well till about 2012. I placed my phone back on my bed, flexing my muscles and stretching my legs out. I looked over to at my desk to see a big pile of white papers stacked on the right side corner of the desk. My eyes slid to the top of the stack. It read, 'Austin & Ally Season 3'. A lightbulb went off in my head. Oh god! I facepalmed myself. I can't believe i forgot! I'm supposed to know all my lines by Monday for the next shooting of Austin & Ally. It was like forgetting you had homework. I walked over to my desk, picking up the huge stack of scripts, placing them on my bed. I opened the packet of the first episode of Season 3, which we already shot through live taping. I smiled and laughed a little, reading the lines, remembering how much fun it was to shoot with my Austin & Ally co-stars. I then started to skim my lines for the episode we were shooting on Monday. When I was at live tapings with my co stars, I totally focus on one thing, and one thing only. Austin & Ally. It's like my mind is totally cleared. My thoughts were disturbed when my older brother Riker came in. "Come on Ross! We're gonna be late!" I looked at him, confused. "Late for what?" I dared to ask. My older sister Rydel popped in. "The interview talking about our new album!" I facepalmed myself. Again. I totally forgot! I thought that wasn't until tomorrow. "Uhhh... Yeah I Knew That." I lied. Rydel shook her head, smiling. "Sure you did. Come on!" Riker said. I threw on my black jacket and sneakers, and headed downstairs to find all my siblings and Ratliff all dressed up. Rocky smirked when he saw me. "Real casual, Ross." He commented. I smiled, knowing that was an insult. "Thank you very much Rocky." He just rolled his eyes at me. My mom then walked in. "Okay you guys better get going before you are late!" Riker grabbed his car keys. "On it." He commented. "Bye Mom." We all chroused, expect for Ratliff. Ratliff isn't related to us, but we like to call him 'The Brother We Never Had'. We all climbed into the car, and we were off. We all sat there in silence. I fiddled with my thumbs for awhile. "So..." Rydel said, breaking the silence. "What do you think the interviewer will ask us?" She asked us. "Well probably about Pass Me By and our new album LOUDER." Riker said from the drivers seat, as if it was obvious. We all nodded in agreement. I heard Rocky smirking from in front of me. "I heard this interviewer asks about pairings." Then, instantly, everyone in the car turned to look at me, even Riker looked at me from the mirror. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked, pretending to act confused. Rydel shook her head like she did earlier, trying to hide a smirk. "Nothinggg Ross." They all said, turning back in their seats. But i could still see they were grinning. But, i knew exactly what they were talking about. I didn't like to talk about them with people, especially my siblings since they know the best about them. Three words. Raura and Raia. Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you guys! :D :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts